threepercentfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiago Moreira
Tiago Moreira, also known as Rafael Moreira, was a candidate in the 103rd Process. After being eliminated in the first round, he took on his brother's identity and competed in the 104th Process. He is a member of the Cause. He became one of the 3% to pass the process and went to the Offshore. Personality Rafael is a good-hearted person, a member of the Cause who truly desires to help the Inland and stop the process. While Rafael cheats to achieve his end goal, which is to become a part of the 3% in order to help the Cause from the inside, his intentions are pure. Rafael also deeply desires to be apart of the Offshore, wanting his children to have a better life than he has, however, the Cause is everything to him, and he sacrifices that for the greater good. Background Rafael, born Tiago, was raised in a house with 6 brothers, and attended the 103rd process, only to be eliminated. He, then, believing he deserved a second chance, stole his brother's registration and entered the 104th process as Rafael. It is revealed in the second season that Rafael's younger brother, the actual Rafael, stole his younger brother's registration, going into the process as "Luis Moreira". Elisa says to Rafael, "It seems like you started a trend in your family. I feel bad for the youngest one, where's he gonna get his registration?" Season One "Chapter 01: Cubes" Tiago attended the 104th process and was able to pass the first interview. When it came to check his registration, he was approached by Joana, who told him that she knew it was a fake. The scars he had were not consistent with the ones normal registration implants had. Tiago ignored her and the scanners worked, allowing him to proceed. During the cube test, Tiago was only able to assemble 8 cubes. He stole the last cube from another competitor, allowing him to proceed. However, he gained a bad reputation for cheating, making the other candidates gossip about him. Tiago countered this by saying anyone would have done the same thing in his place. The other candidates, incensed by his arguments, started to beat him up, but were stopped by Marco. Joanna approached Tiago after he was beaten, calling him clever since it made him seem like a victim. She asked him to be an ally, in return for her keeping silent about his fake registration. Chapter 02: Coins Rafael was sorted into the same group as Michele, Fernando, and the others for the inductive reasoning trial. He helped investigate the death of the woman, and discounted Fernando's theory that the woman had been poisoned. He stated this was too dark for the Offshore, where things were meant to be utopian. Instead, he pointed out that the choking woman was the only one who was wearing non-silver jewelry. She was reaching out to the host's husband because he was a doctor, which was why he had the medical papers at his desk. The host was not responding because she was blind and didn't know what was happening, as evidenced by the braille book at her desk and the fact that she didn't have a desk lamp. The group agreed on the solution and Rafael explained it to the proctors, also adding that the room's rug was ugly. In the coins test, Rafael defended Joanna from elimination, saying that Fernando should be the one to leave instead. He said that the wheelchair would hold back the group, and that he would rather have someone smart and resourceful like Joanna. When the group decided to leave it up to chance instead, he agreed, and was able to successfully gain a coin. "Chapter 03: Corridor" Rafael was introduced to the next challenge by Denise who told the group that their goal was to get to the end of the tunnel in five minutes. Unbeknownst to the group, the tunnel was filled with an odorless gas that produced hallucinations. The hallucinations were too much for Rafael and he became immobile, trapped by the paranoia. However, Joana was able to drag him to the end of the tunnel, with Rafael putting his hand on the lock mere moments before the challenge was over. Rafael continued to the dorms after the test with the rest of the candidates. Later, when he noticed Agata choking Joana in the bathroom, he hesitated for a moment, but decided to intervene. After taking Agata back to her bed, he told Joana that he wanted to start a real alliance with her, with no more blackmail. He added that he knew she had a fake registration as well, so she no longer had anything to hold over him. In the end, he told Joana that they had both done the right things the wrong way, but that didn't make them bad people. He didn't care what she did in the past, but he believed Joana was a good person. "Chapter 04: Gateway" During the dormitory test, Rafael helped pull the levers to gain food. When Marco realized no more food was coming and he created a group to take all the food from the other candidates, Rafael initially joined his group. He reluctantly followed him, saying things would be better when they got the gate open, but he was appalled when Marco killed a girl who had been hiding food. Realizing that what Marco was doing was wrong, Rafael defected from Marco's group and attempted to enter the barricade group. Not trusting him, Michele nearly turned him away, but she let him in just in time after he revealed that he was a Cause member. The barricade was able to hold off Marco's group until they were rescued by Joana. Rafael and the remaining candidates were able to move on. In a flashback, it was revealed that Rafael was actually named Tiago, and that Rafael was the name of his little brother. The real Rafael was about to undergo the process and said he wanted to go far like his big brother. Tiago replied that he hadn't gone far, he had been eliminated on the first day. The pair shared drinks, and Rafael passed out. Tiago cut out Rafael's registration and implanted it into himself. Tiago, now Rafael, approached Ivana, a member of the Cause, and told her he had a new way into the Process. This time, he would not disappoint the Cause. "Chapter 06: Glass" Later, Michele confronted Rafael on how he knew that she was also a Cause member. He said that he had seen her picture before. Michele warned him that he should not reveal his identity so easily in the future. Rafael moved on with the rest of the candidates, being given his own room. Inside was his mother, who was pregnant with another child. She revealed that she knew what he did and said he was a bad son for abandoning his family. She threatened to reveal his stolen registration if he didn't agree to take the money. Rafael responded that he would blame everything on her if she tried to out him, saying that it was her idea. None of her children would be able to take part in the Process. Rafael's mother left angrily, shouting that Rafael was a traitor who betrayed his family. She didn't out his secret, however, and Rafael was able to continue the Process. The next day, Rafael was given his test - he had to get someone to push a button on the other side of the room while he pushed a button on the opposite side. Rafael would have to project images of the founding couple at 6 o'clock exactly. He asked Joana for help, but she said she would only do so if he told her why his registration was fake and that if it was forgivable, she'd help. Rafael struggled to find anyone to help him, but was eventually assisted by Fernando after revealing that both he and Michele were members of the Cause. "Chapter 07: Capsule" Rafael arrived at the celebratory dinner with the rest of the candidates, drinking happily and enjoying his time. After Cesar was poisoned, Rafael noticed that Michele was stressed, enough to tip over an entire bottle of alcohol. Rafael approached her and subtly said he knew what she had done, and also let her know that he informed Fernando of their "connection" of being Cause agents. He urged her to go speak to him. During that time, the proctors all left the room While the candidates were trapped, Michele approached Rafael with the remnants of the capsule, telling him to get rid of it. The candidates were soon interrogated one by one. Rafael passed his interview, saying he wasn't stupid enough to do something like poison a proctor. Rafael was released from the room with the rest of the candidates when the suspect was found. "Chapter 08: Button" The next day, Rafael awoke to a message congratulating him for passing the Process, and that he had created his own merit. He proceeded to the purification garden, wearing Offshore clothing at last. When Joana arrived, Rafael approached and asked if she had seen Michele or Fernando, that he hadn't seen either of them since last night. Joana responded that she didn't know what he said to Fernando, but that he wouldn't have gotten past the individual test if it was up to her. Rafael said they needed to get along if they were going to live in the same community. After Ezequiel arrived, he explained the information behind the purification ritual. Members of the Offshore couldn't have kids. This shocked Rafael, who had always wanted to have kids. Rafael waited until he was the very last candidate left, thinking back to the reason he joined the Cause in the first place - to have a better life for his kids. Rafael chose to undergo the ritual, joining the 3%. Season Two Chapter 01: Mirror What the character did in this episode. Chapter 02: Toaster What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 03: Static" What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 04: Napkin" What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 05: Lamp" What the character did in this episode. Chapter 06: Bottles What the character did in this episode. Chapter 07: Fog What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 08: Frogs" he had fun "Chapter 09: Necklace" What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 10: Blood" What the character did in this episode. Category:Characters